There're Two of Us Now
by ShadowBlossom12345
Summary: A little story about Aang and his children, Kya and Bumi. And a revelation about young Tenzin.


**There're Two of Us Now**

"Daddy, daddy, check out my waterbending! I've been practicing so hard," Kya exclaimed, jumping around in circles. She had recently been working on the water-whip move. Kya had been having trouble lately, which was strange for her, since she was a prodigy at waterbending.

"Alright honey, I'll be there in a second," Aang responded. He was more than eager to evaluate Kya's progress. His eldest daughter was an energetic one, and she proved to be a handful with her constant need for attention, but he could never get mad at her. Even if she did the craziest things. In fact, when Katara scolded Kya, he would often defend her, unable to see his little baby so helpless against Katara's anger. Aang knew Katara understood. He could detect the smiles hidden amongst her anger as he explained Kya's complete innocence. Shaking his head and smiling, he followed Kya outside, all the way to the small pond by their home. The turtleducks glided along the surface of the water. Aang hoped they weren't affected by Kya's water whip.

" Alright daddy, here I go!" She positioned herself into her waterbending form. She lifted her arms and moved them in a soft, fluid motion, with the pond water following. Kya played around with the water a little bit, and, in a moment, executed a swift water whip. She beamed at Aang. He swelled up with pride and hugged his little darling.

"That was amazing, Kya. I love you so much," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Kya hugged her father and ran off, attracting the attention of some lemurs, who flew after her. Aang was about to go inside when Bumi came along. Bumi, the middle-child, was a sweet kid, but had a nasty temper. When him and Kya were little, he would often pick fights with her because he was jealous of her bending ability. It was tough, being a non-bender in a mostly bender family. Aang understood where Bumi was coming from. Aang loved his son, so he enlisted Sokka's help in teaching Bumi the way of the sword. Suki and Ty Lee also taught him chi-blocking, but his favorite weapon was the sword Sokka had taught him to make. It was a sheer white granite beauty. Bumi had grown to be quite a skilled swordsman, with some chi-blocking ability. But Aang would dread when Bumi got mad, for he would hit Aang with a bunch of jabs and disable his bending. Aang couldn't stand that. He lost his temper so easily with Bumi, often being the one to punish him; the complete opposite of how he acts around Kya. But he loved him nonetheless.

"Hey, dad, check out this new sword form Uncle Sokka showed me," he exclaimed, about to explode with excitement.

"Sure son. Shoot," Aang responded, awaiting eagerly for Bumi's performance. Bumi held his sword in his left hand, and started slicing the air in rapid, precise movements. His breathing was in sync with his movement. Bumi danced with the swords so gracefully and masterfully that he could've been mistaken for a master. At least in Aang's eyes he could have. When Bumi was done, he bowed humbly to his father. Aang clapped and patted his son on the back.

"Done like a true man, Bumi," Aang said, smiling gleefully. Bumi scurried off into the house.

Watching his daughter and his son display their respective skills, Aang began to think of Tenzin, his youngest son. He was worried about Tenzin. Aang's youngest son was much more quiet than Kya and Bumi. He often kept to himself and never really even talked to Aang or Katara. He never got in trouble, but he never socialized either. Aang didn't even know if he was a bender or not. Aang and Katara had tried so hard to get him to interact with other people, but nothing had worked. At this point, they were hoping Tenzin was just going to grow out of it. But he was curious as to what Tenzin had been up to, all alone. When Aang thought about it, he realized he had spent so much time paying attention to Kya and Bumi that he hadn't really bothered to ask Tenzin what he was up to. So Aang sauntered over towards his son, who happened to be reading some scrolls.

"Hi, Tenzin! What's going on?" Tenzin looked at his father, puzzled as to why Aang was suddenly paying attention to him. He continued reading, without saying a word. So Aang tried a different approach. He really was curious.

"You know son, your brother and sister showed me some of what they learned. Do you want to, you know, show me anything?" Aang was hoping that Tenzin would adhere to his silent plea.

"No thanks, daddy. I'm reading this," and with that, he walked away. Aang sighed, dismal at the thought of his antisocial son. Aang really loved Tenzin. There was something special about the boy. He just knew it. But Tenzin never displayed his potential. Never. It was heartbreaking. Aang was about to go inside when he heard a scream. He jumped.

"DADDY, DADDY! PLEASE DADDY, HELP ME, PLEASE!" It was Tenzin. Adrenaline surged through Aang's veins as he sped through the forest, using airbending to propel himself even faster. Tenzin's screams rang in his ears.

"DADDY! HELP!" His screams increased in volume. Aang was ready to go into his Avatar state. He would destroy anyone or anything who dared lay a hand on Tenzin. That was for sure. Aang came to a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"DADDY! Daddy! Up here! Up he-"

Aang heard the snap of a twig. Tenzin was falling. From one of some of the highest trees Aang had ever laid eyes on. And Aang didn't know which one. In the seconds Tenzin was suspended in the air, Aang looked frantically around as to which tree Tenzin was falling from. He turned just in time to see his son a few feet from the ground. There was no way Aang could catch him, even if he used airbending.

"No! NO! TENZIN!" Aang shouted, not wanting to look, but unable to tear his eyes away. Aang forced his eyes shut, dreading the impact. It was the end.

But then, something amazing happened. There was no impact, no sound. Aang cautiously opened his eyes. And what he saw amazed him.

Tenzin was riding on an air scooter. He was an airbender. But his face was ghastly white. Aang ran up to his son and hugged him so tight, he felt he was crushing Tenzin's bones. He planted kisses all over his cheeks and his forehead.

"Son! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Does mommy have to heal you?"

Tenzin didn't answer. He was still shocked from what had happened. Suddenly, a smile crawled across his face.

"Daddy. I did it. I airbended!"

Aang had forgotten in the scare. His son was an airbender. Memories of the ancient Air Temples flooded his mind. Looking at Tenzin reminded him of his home. Of his people. Of Gyatso. Tears glistened in Aang's eyes, and he cradled Tenzin in his arms.

"Son, do you know what this means?" Inquired Aang.

"What?"

The tears finally spilled from Aang's sad grey eyes, and they cascaded down his cheeks in streams.

"There're two of us now." Aang replied, kissing his son once more. He began crying. And he didn't know whether it was tears of joy or sadness. But it was probably both. But he kept repeating the line to Tenzin as he squeezed him against his chest.

"There're two of us now."


End file.
